This invention relates to a device for the improvement of a little known imperfection in state of the art technology, which incorporates the use of dry toner devices, such as copiers, facsimile machines, laser printers and toner cartridge assemblies that are now possible to recharge when empty, rather than purchase a completely new assembly containing all new parts. Until recently, service on plain-paper copy machines, facsimile machines, and printers was very costly, which cost can now be substantially reduced because the wear parts are kept in a removable cartridge. While at the same time extending the life expectancy of the toner cartridge now, increased utility and productivity may now be achieved. This new technology is applicable to be used on both spreader and wiper blades, each of which will be slightly modified, to improve heat dissipation from generated heat during machine usage and at the same time will function, control and limit potential non-uniform distribution of toner during machine operation. Therefore, although the problems above mentioned were known, the solution was very obscure until the wear and generated heat resulting from machine operation, particularly the frictional heat from the blade doing its job, was characterized as being the problem. It was not readily resolved, because at the time the machine was being operated, it was at an elevated temperature, while component inspection was made at a time when the machine (and cartridge) was cold, since the disassembly inspection time permitted said components to cool, and when said machine operated, said components return again to elevated temperature state. This possibly explains why the solution to the above problems were not recognized.